Mystogan
Mystogan is a former S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and the current king of Edolas. He was also the most mysterious member of the guild as he did not show himself or his face too often. He is the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Page 11 Appearance Being the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes, Mystogan possesses the same dark eyes, blue hair and tattoo on the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. During his time with Fairy Tail, he wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to hide his identity from his guildmates. During the series, however, the design of his mask appears to change frequently. He usually carries his Magic Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body. Personality Mystogan is a reclusive member of the Fairy Tail guild. Laxus Dreyar has stated that he knew what Mystogan looks like and what may be his true name, but when Laxus says "Another-", he is cut off by Mystogan before he could finish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 16 He doesn't want people to see his face and so he hides his identity, especially from Erza because his face would remind her of Jellal Fernandes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Page 18 He seems to be very knowledgeable about the world of Edolas as he instructed the Fairy Tail members to do specific tasks for it. Many of the guild members question who he really is, citing him as something of an enigma however Wendy states that he is a very kind person. Makarov states that Mystogan doesn't talk much. Despite his reclusiveness, Mystogan is extremely loyal to Fairy Tail and its guild members and is willing to go to great lengths to protect it. He single-handedly took down all of Phantom Lord's sub-divisions during the guild war and directly confronted Laxus when the latter attempted to forcibly take control of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 14 Mystogan gets along very well with Pantherlily due to Pantherlily saving him from death when he was young. He wished for Pantherlily to attain happiness when he reversed the Anima rather than play the "villain".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Page 3 History Mystogan, born under the name Jellal, was the son of Faust and the prince of Edolas. He was seriously injured at one point during his childhood, but was saved by Pantherlily, an Exceed. Though Pantherlily was exiled from Extalia for assisting a human, he and Jellal became close friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 17 Over time, Jellal grew discontent with his father's use of the interdimensional spell Anima to steal magic power from Earth Land, a world parallel to Edolas which had a limitless supply of magic with which Faust used to replenish the limited resources Edolas had. This, in turn, led Faust to use that magic power to conquer other regions in Edolas and expand his kingdom, growing increasingly mad with power. Hoping to end his father's senseless campaign, Jellal left Edolas through an Anima portal and entered Earth Land in the year X777 (Earth Land time), traveling the land under the name Mystogan in search of more portals to close them. During his travels, Mystogan encountered a young girl named Wendy, who had been abandoned by her guardian, the Sky Dragon Grandeeney. He traveled aimlessly together with Wendy for about a month (using his real name "Jellal") when he suddenly sensed the presence of Anima. Thinking it would be unsafe to let Wendy travel with her any further, he placed her under the care of Roubaul, an old man who was living nearby, telling her he would leave her in a guild;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 13-14 as Wendy would later discover, Roubaul was not truly a guildmaster, but whether or not Mystogan realized that is unknown. Soon after, Mystogan suppressed Anima and eventually joined the Fairy Tail guild. Aware that there was a counterpart of himself in Earth Land, he remained distant from the other guild members and covered much of his face behind a mask to keep his identity a secret, particularly from Erza Scarlet, who had a troubled past with the Jellal from Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 9 Synopsis Galuna Island arc Mystogan briefly visits the guild to take a job from the request board. As he usually does, he casts a powerful sleeping spell to knock out all his guildmates and keep them from somehow seeing his face, which he lifts as soon as he leaves; the only members who manage to remain awake and see him are Makarov and Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 6-9 Phantom Lord arc Cana Alberona tries to track down and contact Mystogan through her Card Magic to help in Fairy Tail's war against Phantom Lord, but fails.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 10-11 Unbeknownst to his guildmates, Mystogan spends the entire war defeating all of Phantom Lord's subdivisions by himself secretly and visits Porlyusica to prove it by scattering the subdivisions' flags across her yard; he also reveals that he was the one responsible for regathering Makarov's magic power, which was drained from his body by Aria, giving him the strength enough to defeat Jose Porla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 3-5 After Fairy Tail wins the war, Mystogan visits the guild from the shadows, listening to Makarov's encouraging speech about the bonds shared in their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 17-18 Fighting Festival arc Mystogan arrives in Magnolia during Laxus' attempted takeover of Fairy Tail, which Laxus calls the "Battle of Fairy Tail."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 19-20 He confronts Laxus in Kardia Cathedral, demanding he remove the Thunder Palace spell he had cast around Magnolia. Laxus instead challenges him to a fight to prove which one of them is the strongest member of Fairy Tail, disregarding Gildarts and Erza. Mystogan states his disinterest in such a trifle, but scoffs when Laxus claims that Erza has potential but ultimately is weak. However, Laxus provokes him into attacking by calling him "Another," indicating that he has somehow discovered his identity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 13-19 Their brief yet explosive battle attracts the attention of Natsu and Erza, who arrive at the cathedral to confront Laxus. Upon noticing her, Mystogan turns away from her to keep her from seeing his face, lowering his guard. Laxus attacks him, blasting off his mask and exposing his face for his guildmates to see. The sight of his face stuns Erza and brings her to tears since she had believed Jellal Fernandes had died with the destruction of the Tower of Heaven, but Mystogan simply tells her that he is not the Jellal who she knows. Without explaining anything else, he teleports himself out of the cathedral, leaving the confused Natsu and Erza to fight Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 2-17 After Laxus' defeat, Mystogan attends Fairy Tail's Fantasia parade and watches Erza's performance, wearing a new, slightly more revealing, mask.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 7-8 Edolas arc Mystogan discovers to his surprise that Wendy has joined Fairy Tail together with her friend, an Exceed named Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 15 He later appears before her, shocking her since she had earlier met Jellal Fernandes, who was arrested by the Magic Council and who she mistook for Mystogan. Their reunion is short-lived as he concedes that he has failed to stop the Anima hovering above Magnolia, and warns her of the city's imminent destruction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Pages 12-20 Against his wishes, Wendy refuses to escape the city in favor of warning her new guild, though her efforts prove to be futile as the city and most of its residents are swept up into the Anima portal. However, Wendy survives along with Natsu due to their Dragon Slayer Magic, as well as Happy and Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Page 2 As the four travel through the Anima portal to save their friends in Edolas, Mystogan searches for others who may have survived the city's destruction. He finds Lucy Heartfilia, who was saved by her Celestial Spirit, Horologium, and feeds her an X-Ball, which allows her to retain her Magic in Edolas, he then proceeds and sends her to his world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Page 17 He also finds Gajeel Redfox, another Dragon Slayer, and instructs him to find the lacrima the residents of Magnolia have been turned into and use his Dragon Slayer Magic to return them to normal; he also supplies Gajeel with an entire glass of X-Balls to give Natsu, Wendy, and any other Mages he may find.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 13-14 Mystogan returns to Edolas to search for a large enough remnant of Anima to return the lacrima crystal to Earth Land. Thanks to the efforts of Natsu, Wendy, the rescued Fairy Tail Mages and the Exceeds, they manage to prevent the lacrima from being rammed into Extalia, giving Mystogan enough time to send the lacrima through the portal, thus restoring all of Magnolia and its residents to normal. He also reunites with Pantherlily and tells him how glad he is to have repaid him for saving his life as a child by saving Pantherlily's country. The celebration is suddenly interrupted by Faust and Erza Knightwalker, who lead the Edolas Royal Army to retaliate against the Exceeds; in the process, Knightwalker gravely wounds Pantherlily by shooting him through the back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 13-20 Mystogan tries to defend his comrades by revealing his identity as the prince of Edolas to Knightwalker, but is rebuked by his father, who accuses him of selling out his country for closing the Anima portals, and no longer considers him as his son. Piloting the Dorma Anim, Faust orders his army to transform the Exceeds into lacrima, and attacks the Fairy Tail Mages. Mystogan fights his father, holding him back long enough for his comrades to escape, but is blasted to the forest below by one of the Dorma Anim's cannons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 3-13 He survives the attack and once again reunites with Pantherlily, having thrown the battle against his father to ensure his safety.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 14-15 He brings Pantherlily to the chamber in his father's castle where the Anima portals are created and successfully reverses Anima, knowing that without Magic, there would no longer be any reason to fight over it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 18-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 9- This, however, also causes the public to fall into a panic since they don't know how to survive without Magic. He then reveals to Pantherlily his plan for containing the panic: to paint himself as the villain who stole away Edolas' Magic, and to be publicly executed by Pantherlily, who would then mediate the misunderstandings between the humans and the Exceeds and become the new king of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Pages 17-20 Pantherlily vehemently objects to the plan, instead offering to become the "villain" while Mystogan acts as the "hero." Mystogan also refuses to this, arguing that his plan would allow Pantherlily to live a happy life, but Pantherlily retorts by saying that he wishes for Mystogan to be happy as well. Having reached an impasse, Mystogan concedes that his plan was faulty from the start. The two are suddenly approached by a guard who explains that three people are destroying the city. Initially believing it to be an ordinary riot, Mystogan is shocked to discover that it is being caused by Natsu, who boasts being the evil "Great Demon-Lord Dragneel" responsible for defeating King Faust and stealing the world's Magic together with his "underlings" Redfox (Gajeel) and Marvell (Wendy). It turns out, the Exceed Nadi had overheard his plan to act as a villain and revealed it to the three Dragon Slayers, who have decided to play the part themselves. Natsu challenges Mystogan to fight him, revealing him as the long-missing Prince Jellal to the public.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 3-20 Mystogan runs out into the city to stop Natsu, thinking his act won't fool the public. On the contrary, he is surprised that everyone around them, who initially did not believe Mystogan could be Prince Jellal, begins to cheer for their prince in the fight. Knowing that Mystogan doesn't intend to return to Fairy Tail after this, Natsu reveals that their fight also serves as his personal farewell ceremony for him. After the two recite the three rules of leaving the guild together, the two land their final blows against one another. Natsu falls in "defeat," and the entire city erupts into a celebratory cheer to praise Mystogan for his victory. At that moment, the reversed Anima portal transports Natsu, his friends, and the entire Exceed race to Earth Land together with the world's Magic Power. Mystogan bids farewell to Pantherlily and the members of Fairy Tail, then turns to the people of Edolas, declaring himself to the cheering city as their new king and ensuring their survival without Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2-20 After being crowned the new king of Edolas, Mystogan delivers punishment upon Faust and the former captains of the Royal Army. He banishes his father from the Royal City, while he sentences Knightwalker, Hughes, Sugarboy and Byro to help reconstruct the city with the townspeople; Coco, meanwhile, is vindicated for helping the Fairy Tail Mages against Faust. Despite the former captains' disapproval, Faust accepts his punishment and leaves. Mystogan bids farewell to his father with his guild's signature hand gesture and begins the reconstruction of Edolas.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 Magic and Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Mystogan demonstrated considerable physical combat skills, being able to fight Natsu on relatively equal, if not greater, terms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 6-9 Enhanced Durability: Mystogan demonstrated great physical resistance, being able to take a blast from the Dorma Anim without receiving visible damage or injury. He was also able to receive a direct hit from a powerful lightning attack by Laxus without receiving a single injury. Former Magic and Abilities Magic Staves: Mystogan, like the rest of the people in Edolas, does not actually have innate Magical abilities. Instead he employed several Magic Staves that allowed him to use Magic abilities similar to an incredibly powerful Mage, something that granted him the S-Class rank. *'Sleep Magic' (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): With the aid of his staves, Mystogan could cast an extremely powerful Sleep spell, capable of putting to sleep almost the entirety of Fairy Tail, including the likes of Erza and Mirajane, although the latter was weakened at the time. *'Skyscraper' (摩天楼, Matenrō): Mystogan first plants his five staves into the ground, creating the illusion that the enemy is propelled several hundred meters into the air. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a demon breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This Magic is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 3-7 *'Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song' (五重魔法陣 御神楽, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura): Mystogan creates several Magic circles covered in runes above his enemy, which release a concentrated beam of Magical energy that damages the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 8-10 *'Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water' (三重魔法陣 鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): Mystogan uses several Magic staves to cast a Magic circle that can reflect spells back to the caster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 11-12 Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): Mystogan is able to employ this type of Magic, mainly for supportive purposes, being capable of levitating and of turning his body into mist, living up to his alias in Earth Land. While normally bound to make use of his Magic Staves to cast Magic, he was shown using some hand signs to perform Air Magic, through some unknown means. *'Mist Body' : Mystogan is able to transform his body into mist that can move around freely at high speed, negating both physical and Magical attacks.(Unnamed) Ground Shattering Wave: Another spell which Mystogan can seemingly perform through the use of some hand signs, in which multiple purple waves of energy appear from the ground and move to envelop the target. However, the spell failed, as Laxus Dreyar avoided it through the use of his lightning form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Page 11 (Unnamed) Anima: Mystogan used this Magic by using a special machine in the Anima Chamber, which creates an inter-dimensional gate that opens in the sky and transfers everything from the part of Earth Land where it appeared to another world called Edolas. The Anima can't absorb those who use Dragon Slayer Magic. Mystogan was able to suppress Anima using his staves.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 24, Q&A. Equipment Magic Staves: Mystogan uses five staves which can be used to fight on the same level of very powerful S-Class Mages like Laxus. X-Balls: Mystogan gave Gajeel some x-balls that allow him to use Magic in Edolas. Bird/Legion: In Edolas, Mystogan was seen mounting an unnamed Bird (most likely his own) in the manga,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 15 and a white Legion in the anime.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 90 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! In the second OVA, Mystogan appears as an eccentric masked man who wanders outside the walls of Fairy Academy while spraying an atomizer and wishing to build a world where people can talk freely. He is later unmasked and revealed to have the same face as Sieg of Era Academy and Jellal, the transfer student, during the Courage-Fairy Academy war.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA 2 Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Mystogan appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild He has no element and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Mugen Naraku:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Skyscraper:' Cost 2 MP, Mystogan must be at lv10 to purchase it in the shop. *'Gouraijin:' Cost 3 MP, Mystogan must be at lv20 to purchase it in the shop. *'Sacred Song:' Cost 4 MP, Mystogan must be at lv30 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Mystogan is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Mystogan is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Mystogan possess the following moves: *'Main': Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song (Second Form) *'Sub 1': Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song (108 Form) *'Sub 2': Sleep Magic *'Sub 3': Skyscraper *'Super': Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song (First Form) Battles & Events *Mystogan Meets Wendy *Mystogan vs. Laxus Dreyar *Mystogan vs. Faust (Dorma Anim) *Mystogan vs. The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Needs Help